Vesta (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"___, are you working hard?" *"Come on in. Make yourself comfortable." *(First Meeting DS Cute) Well _? Working hard? If you run out of seeds, come buy some from me. 'Chat' Male Version *"If you run out of seeds, we can sell you some!" *"You are raising crops too, right? It's tough in a crowded market, huh? I'm working hard, so you should too!" *"Aah, I am tired! To raise good crops, you need to keep a good eye on them! You especially need to make sure they get enough water!" *"Ha ha ha! Don't hold back so much!" *"Hahahaha. Come on, no need to be shy." *"Whew, I'm busy." *"To grow good crops, you should check on them every day." *'In winter:' "It takes some work so they survive this season! This is all to make sure the fields survive the winter!" *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"It's a Blue Feather! Are you going to propose? Good luck!" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Oh, that is cute! I love animals." Heading to town: *"I will ship these to town. My veggies are very popular!" *"I sold a lot today. Going to town was worth while." *Ah, I sold a lot today! It was really worth the trip. Female Version *"It's tough in a crowded market, huh? I'm working hard, so you should too!" *"We deliver fresh vegetables. We won't be beaten by the others." *'Going to town:' "Time to make a delivery to town. They really like our vegetables." *'During winter: '"This is for the sake of my precious field. I'll do my best to get through the winter." *'In the field:' Whew, I'm busy. To grow good crops, you should check on them every day. Make sure your crops get plenty of water." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Wow! How cute! I love animals." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "That's a Blue Feather. Oh, are you going to propose? Good luck." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Can I really have this? Thank you!" *'Disliked:' "I'm really... Um, not too fond of this. Don't give this to me anymore." *'Hated: '"This is a really mean gift!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Wow, you remembered my birthday! Thank you!" *'When given jewelry:' "Wow! Uh... is this really okay? I will treasure it!" *'When given an accessory:' "Will it look good on an old lady like myself? Well, how does it look? Thank you!" *'When given perfume:' "Perfume? Well, if you are giving it to me, I'll keep it. Thank you." Female Version *'Loved Gift:' "Are you sure I can have this? Thank you." *'Liked Gift: '"Is this for me? Thank you." *'Neutral:' "This is pretty nice." *'Disliked:' "I don't really like this much. Don't give it to me anymore." *'Hated:' "You're too naughty for your age!" *'Birthday Gift:' "You knew when my birthday was! Thank you." *'When given jewelry:' "Oh, my! A-are you sure? I'll treasure it." *'When given accessories:' "I wonder if it'd suit an older woman like me? Does it suit me? Okay, I'll take it." *'When given perfume:' "Oh, perfume. Well, if it's for me, I'll take it." 'Festivals' Beach Opening: ''' *(male version): "I also contributed some vegetables from my farm. Please eat your fill." *(male version): "I was glad that I contributed my vegetables. They came out so swell." *(female version): "I provided some vegetables from my place too. Eat up!" *(female version): "I'm glad I gave Kai some vegetables. They really brought out the flavor!" '''Harvest Festival: *(male version): "How nice that you came. Did you bring ingredients? We brought a lot of fresh vegetables. Prepare to enjoy." *(female version): "I'm glad you came. Did you bring some food? I brought some fresh vegetables. I hope everyone enjoys them." *(male version): "That was delicious, hmmm? Weren't our vegetables great?" *(female version): "That was delicious. My vegetables were good, eh?" Category:DS Quotes